bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution
Evolution (Japanese: 進化 shinka) is a process in which a Pokémon changes into a different species of Pokémon. This change is not merely physical, however, as Pokémon of a higher evolutionary stage have different (and usually more powerful) base stats than their predecessors, may have different moves that can be learned, and sometimes change their types, though usually at least one of the types of the previous form is preserved. Other statistics, such as Nature and EVs, as well as shininess, are preserved. In the real world, it is more similar to metamorphosis than evolution. Professor Elm and Professor Rowan are the leading experts in Pokémon evolution. According to the latter's research, over 90% of all Pokémon are connected to at least one other through evolution. Rowan is currently investigating whether evolution is a form of maturity in Pokémon, and looking at the implications this process has on legendary Pokémon, which don't evolve. Evolution family Pokémon that do not evolve The least common type of evolution family is that in which no evolutionary event takes place, meaning that it is made up of only one member. Many of the Pokémon that have no evolutionary relatives are legendary Pokémon. However, there are still 61 other Pokémon that do not evolve. Below is a list of all non-legendary Pokémon that do not evolve (Phione isn't included due to its status as a legendary being disputed). One-evolution families By far the most common type of evolution family, these families are based in a Pokémon that will only ever evolve once in its development. About one third of all Pokémon that would later get a baby form were part of this kind of evolution family before their baby form was revealed. An example of this type of evolution family is below. Two-evolution families Perhaps the most well-known types of evolution families are those that feature two separate evolutionary events in the Pokémon's development. Indeed, this type of evolution family is what all of the starter Pokémon in the main series are a part of (excluding the starter Pikachu in Pokémon Yellow, as Pichu did not yet exist and it could not be evolved into Raichu; and Eevee, which could only be taken by Blue), as well as all pseudo-legendary Pokémon. An example of this type of evolution family is below. Branch evolution families Several families, while also one- and two-evolution families, are also branch evolution families. What this means is that there is a split in the evolutionary line at some point so that even though two Pokémon of the same species evolve the same amount of times, they can become one of two or more entirely different creatures. Eevee is the best-known example of this, evolving eight different ways depending on the method used. An example of this type of evolution family is below. Trivia Eevee and Feebas are the only two Pokémon that reach their next evolutionary forms in multiple ways. Whereas in the handheld games, Eevee becomes Espeon or Umbreon with high friendship when leveled up depending on the time of day, in Pokémon XD it evolves when raised a level when the Sun Shard or Moon Shard is in the bag. This is because Pokémon XD, like Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, lacks a time function. Feebas, meanwhile, evolves into Milotic when its Beauty condition is high, which cannot be done in the Generation V games unless the Feebas is native to a Generation III or IV game and has had its Beauty raised to maximum prior to use of Poké Transfer to send it forward from Generation IV's games. Due to this, the Prism Scale was introduced, so that Feebas caught in the wild or bred in Unova would be able to evolve freely. Category:Pokémon